


Who Did You Say You Were?

by DogsAreTheBest312



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Ahsoka, Darth Vader Redemption, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Luke and Leia Raised Together, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Alternating, POV Third Person Limited, Padawan Leia, Padawan Luke, Parallel Universes, Skywalker Family Drama, Uncle Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: It was SUPPOSED to be a diplomatic mission to Bepsin, but they should know by now things never go off without a hitch. The Skywalker family and friends manage to find themselves stranded on Hoth. Oh, and there's another set of the twins here. And what's this talk of an Empire?This is reposted from fanfiction.net, under the same username and title.





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Star Wars fans!
> 
> This is a work that I originally posted on fanfiction.net and decided to crosspost here.
> 
> This was inspired in part by several time travel fics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin does what he does best (at least according to Obi-Wan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, just going off of my original thoughts that've gone through my head while I'm walking around campus, and I'll probably end up going back and revising it at some point. But since I'm using this as a trial run for this idea, we'll see where it goes!
> 
> Okay, enough of my blabbing on and on. Let's get started!

And here he thought things were actually going to go as planned for once. Cursing in Huttese, Anakin Skywalker jumped into the pilot seat, which had been vacated by the designated pilot the moment he had run into the cockpit.

"Luke, quick! I'm gonna need your help if we're gonna get out of this thing back on the ground." Immediately, his son sat next to him in the copilot seat, which had also been vacated. (It was an unspoken rule throughout the Republic's pilots that whenever a Skywalker entered the cockpit and there was any sort of danger, you get the hell out of the way).

"What's happening?" Without even looking, Anakin could tell that his wife and daughter, along with the rest of their party, had joined him and Luke in the cockpit.

"It looks like we're going to have another famous Skywalker emergency landing!" Luke yelled.

"You mean crash landing?" Despite the situation, Anakin couldn't hold back a slight laugh at his daughter's remark, which earned her a glare from her twin.

This was SUPPOSED to be a diplomatic mission, Anakin thought to himself. He, his family, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Bail Organa had been sent to Bepsin to help settle a boarder dispute.

Well, really Padme and Bail had been sent. Everyone else just had refused to be left behind. (Anakin was originally assigned to the mission as Padme's personal Jedi Protector, and he had requested Obi-Wan's (not really needed) assistance. This meant that Luke would have to accompany his father and master. Leia refused to be left behind, so Ahsoka had marched right into the Council Chambers and refused to leave until the two of them were also assigned to the mission. Personally Anakin didn't understand why the Council hadn't just assigned all of them from the beginning. This happened every time someone was left out.)

Somehow along the way, however, the ship's hyperdrive suddenly failed, and even Anakin and Luke's best attempts at fixing it failed, which was a first. Then, all of a sudden, all of the ship's systems started going haywire, which led to them coming out of hyperspace somewhere in the Hoth system, so at least they were close. However, suddenly their ship started crashing towards the main planet of the system, Hoth. It took all of Anakin and Luke's combined piloting skills to keep the ship from blowing apart.

Somehow, they managed to bring the ship safely to a stop on the planet. Sighing, Anakin and Luke sat back, both of them pushing their hair back in identical movements.

"Another happy landing." Anakin heard Obi-Wan joke. He just turned and playfully glared at his former master.

"Well now what? We obviously aren't leaving on THIS ship. Ani, could you see if you and Luke can get the communications back online?" Anakin nodded at his wife, and made to get up, but was stopped by his daughter's voice.

"Hey, look! Someone is coming! I didn't even know any sentient beings lived on this planet!" Leia cried out, pointing out the cockpit's window. Immediately, everyone moved to disembark the wrecked ship. That was the first time that Anakin noticed something unusual. The pilot and copilot, as well as R2D2 and C-2PO, had disappeared. He assumed that they simply were in another part of the ship, but something was telling him there was more to it.

By the they had exited the ship, they could see that the approaching figure was a human man riding a tauntaun. Upon seeing the group, he slowed down and jumped off the animal, holding its reins in his hands. Then all of a sudden, he started yelling.

"What in kriffing hell were you thinking, causing such a commotion?! Do the words "secret Alliance base" mean anything to you? We're trying to organize a rebellion here, and you're amazing skills at subtlety are sure to keep them off our tails!" Immediately, Leia spoke up.

"What are YOU talking about? Rebellion? Are you planning of rebelling against the Republic? Who are you anyway?" Upon seeing her, the man immediately stopped and stared, eyes wide. Then he appeared to look at Luke, and if anything he became even more shocked and confused. The Jedi in the group could feel his confusion and panic taking over his entire being. Suddenly, so quickly they could barely see his movement (which was impressive, given who was in the group), the man pulled up a comlink and spoke into it.

"Echo Seven to Echo Three. Kid, do you read me?" There was a few moments of static, then another voice came through.

"Loud and clear, Han old buddy. What's up? Did you get to the crash site yet? I'm on my way over now." For a moment, Anakin thought his ears had malfunctioned. Everyone in their group stared with wide eyes at Luke, for the voice over the comm had sounded exactly like him. Luke himself had a look of complete shock on his face.

"Yeah, I'm here. You should probably contact Base and tell the Princess she should get out here too, and that she should bring a transport big enough to carry seven additional passengers." Princess? What was going on? What was a princess, of any planet, doing on Hoth? As far as Anakin knew, the planet Hoth was practically inhospitable to any life forms. After the man (Han, according to the person who sounded like Luke) turned off his comlink, he continued to stare at the group in a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"Excuse me, but could you please explain things to us? Who are you? Why are you talking about a rebellion? We are very confused. I am Padme Amidala, senator for Naboo. These are my good friends Bail Organa, the viceroy and senator of Alderaan, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano. And here is my husband, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, and our twin children, Jedi Padawans Luke and Leia Skywalker." The man's reaction only continued to confuse their group even more. He simply gaped at Padme, opening and closing his mouth like a scalefish. After what felt like hours (although it probably was only a standard minute if that) the man closed his mouth and cleared his throat.

"I am Han Solo, captain of _The Millennium Falcon_. I think we should wait for my friends to come here before I explain much more. You'll see why when they get here. Look, I don't know what's going on, but I bet it has something to do with the kid and The Force. I personally have a hard time believing in that hokey religion, even after knowing him for three years." The man continued to ramble, but Anakin couldn't find himself to pay attention to what he was saying. He'd never met someone who didn't believe in The Force. The group looked at each other in disbelief.

Before any of them could ask the man why he didn't believe in The Force, they all heard the approach of another tauntaun, as well as a transport. Anakin could sense two Force presences, which were strangely familiar to him. The figure who was riding the tauntaun dismounted and followed Han in tying his steed to the transport. Another figure came out of the transport, and Solo went to converse with them. After a minute, the Jedi in the group could feel the shock and disbelief of the two new arrivals. They looked at each other with growing concern. Who were these people that the group's presence meant so much to them?

The trio approached the larger group, and the two newcomers lowered their hoods, making Anakin's heart stop. Standing in front of him were his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of action in that crash landing, but I am new to this, so just picture something similar to the crash landing on Coruscant in RotS. Also, I know Han is a little OOC here with the rant about safety and that'd kinda be more Luke-like, but I wanted Han to be the one to find them.
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think!


	2. New Planet, New Timeline, New Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Padme starts seeing double

Padme didn't know what to think. Standing in front of her were her children, while standing next to her were also her children. She looked at Anakin, and saw that her husband was just as surprised as she was, along with the others in their party. Luke and Leia themselves were looking at their doubles with a look that she couldn't quite describe. It was somewhere between amazement, horror, and surprise. The two who looked like her children had similar expressions. Then the Leia-look-alike stepped forward.

"Han has already told us who you are, or rather who you claim to be. I can tell from the looks on your faces that you all are as surprised by this as we are. I can assure you, though, that we mean you no harm if you can do the same for us. Seeing as we are far too exposed standing here, please come with us to our base, and we will try to figure out what has happened along the way." And with that, she, Han, and "Luke" went into the transport, the two men leading their tauntauns.

After a short exchange of looks, the group followed her.

Once settled inside the transport, the two sets of twins stared at each other, with everyone else watching them. After "Luke" started up the transport and they were headed towards the base (a part of Padme's mind wondered what the base was for). Then Bail spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but we never got your names. Who are you? And why do you look so much like the Skywalker twins?" At his words, "Leia" looked at him, an odd expression on her face.

"I doubt that you'll believe us, but this is Alliance Commander Luke Skywalker of Tatooine, and I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan."

There was a long pause after these words. Then Anakin spoke.

"Tatooine? _Tatooine?_ What sort of game do you think you're playing? Do you honestly think that I would EVER let my son set foot on that dustbowl, let alone be raised there?" He would have continued for who knows how long, but Padme put a hand on her husband's arm, silencing him with a soft but firm look. The expression she got back clearly said Y _ou take care of this. You're the politician, the mediator._

So Padme turned to the people who looked like her children.

"How about you start at the beginning? Where are you from? What's your history? Why are you here on Hoth? We then can tell you our history and then we might be able to figure out what has happened." Their three guides looked at each other and appeared to have a silent agreement. "Leia" turned towards them.

"Well, I guess I might as well start. I will say this: if what Viceroy Organa said is true, and Luke and I are twins, this is the first either of us have heard about it. We didn't even know each other until three years ago, when we were 19.

As I said before, I am Princess Leia Organa. I was adopted by Bail and Breha Organa as an infant, and I grew up thinking that I was a war orphan. Both my father and I have been prominent figures in the Rebellion against The Galactic Empire, which started two days before I was born. Three years ago, my transport was carrying the schematics for The Empire's ultimate weapon, known as The Death Star, which was able to destroy an entire planet." At this, the princess's expression turned to one that Padme could only describe as ultimate heartbreak. "Luke" and Han both put hands on her shoulder, comforting her. The princess looked up at the others in the room, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just remembering unpleasant memories. Anyway, while over Tatooine my ship was boarded by none other than the emperor's second-in-command, Darth Vader. Desperate to keep the plans out of his hands, I put them into my father's astromech droid, R2-D2 and gave him instructions to leave in an escape pod and find Obi-Wan Kenobi, who my father had told me was on the planet." Once again, Anakin interrupted the young woman.

"Wait, what? Why would Obi-Wan be on Tatooine? And R2-D2? As in a little blue and white astromech?" This time, it was Luke's look-alike that answered him.

"I'm the one who can answer that. He was there to protect me. I spent the first nineteen years of my life thinking that my father was a navigator on a spice freighter who died in a speeder crash and that my mother died in childbirth. I lived with my aunt and uncle on their moisture farm and didn't expect to be anything else beyond that.

My whole life, I knew that there was an old hermit that lived nearby, named Old Ben. My uncle didn't let me talk to him much, and there was one occasion where he treated to call law enforcement on the man for trying to talk to me.

Anyway, my uncle bought R2-D2 and C-3PO from a group of jawas. While cleaning R2, I discovered the recording Leia had made to Obi-Wan. Long story short, R2 escaped the farm that night in search of Obi-Wan, and I had to follow him. I had a short encounter with some Tuskins, but found Ben in the process. He then revealed to me that HE was Obi-Wan, and took me back to his hut. There he told me the truth about my father: that he was a great Jedi Knight who was killed in the initial rising of the Empire, betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader, who had been a student of Ben's. He also gave me my father's lightsaber." At this, "Luke" unclipped a lightsaber form his belt that Padme had not seen before. One look and she knew that it was Anakin's.

"Wait, so are we in some sort of alternate timeline where this Vader guy comes to power? He must've either never been brought to the Temple or never born in our timeline, because Dad and Luke are the only padawans Uncle Obi-Wan has ever had." Padme looks at her son, realizing that he is right. Regardless of who is master was, this Vader would most likely have turned if he had been a Jedi. Han shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, kid. Three years ago I never would've believed it. Now? A part of me is saying that you might be on to something. Either way, if Skywalker and Kenobi are half as good as everyone says they are, we could use your help against The Empire. You two are sort of like legends around here."

Padme shared a look with her family and friends. She saw the same expression on all of their faces, and she was sure that they could see the same one on her. Obi-Wan turned to "Luke", "Leia", and Han.

"We don't know what is going on here, but we certainly will do our best to help you in any way we can." The princess nodded at Obi-Wan.

"In that case, first order of business is to establish what we're going to call you guys in public. Because all of you are either dead or Luke and I. Of course command will have to know who you actually are, but otherwise it should be need to know." This was when "Luke" spoke up.

"Well, Obi-Wan can go as Ben, like he did on Tatooine. I haven't told anyone the name he used. As for the others, let me think... how about Aaron and Pam Starkiller with their twin children Liam and Lucy? You're here with your friends Ben, Baxley, and Ava? If anyone asks why you two look like Leia and I, we can say you're my distant cousins or something." None of them had any problems with the names, but suddenly there is a beeping noise coming from the dashboard. Luke goes up to look at it.

"Well, you better get used to those names. We're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, the names are kinda crappy. I have no idea where Baxley came from. I found it on a list of guy names. I'm not a very creative person. I don't know what I'm doing here.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like this! If you have any suggestions past them getting to the Hoth base, maybe Luke's encounter with a wampa, and The Empire's attack, please let me know. I honestly haven't thought much past that.


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Obi-Wan is stunned into silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!
> 
> I'm not very familiar with the Star Wars universe beyond what the movies and The Clone Wars shows us, so forgive me if I get any of the inner workings of the Alliance wrong. I simply don't have enough time on my hands to spend hours sifting through 40+ years of stuff.
> 
> Also, I'm making a couple tweaks to canon. Nothing major. Vader is still Luke and Leia's father and stuck in the suit, the Emperor is still a wrinkly slime ball. Just little things like Biggs is still alive and Han is closer to Luke and Leia's age by a few years. So please don't go correcting me on stuff left and right in the reviews.
> 
> I might bring in Fulcrum, I haven't decided yet. I haven't seen any of Rebels, but I know some basics about the show. It's on my to-do list, along with finishing the last season of The Clone Wars.

Obi-Wan (or should he start calling himself Ben?) was thoroughly impressed with the base. Even though it had been over two decades since he had given up the title of general along with the other Jedi, Obi-Wan still appreciated the efforts that must have been put into making this base. Many people were moving around, and each seemed to know what their place was in the organization and management of the base. A couple of them seemed to be interested in the group, especially since they weren't wearing the same clothes as everyone else, but upon seeing Luke, Leia, and Han, they looked away.

Ben found this interesting. What position did those three have in this group? If he didn't know any better, he would say that they were very high-up leaders. But that didn't make any sense, Luke and Leia were only 22, and Han didn't look much older than them, 5 years at most. _Anakin became a general at 19_ a voice told Ben. But that was a time of war, and they were desperate for any Jedi they could get.

Ben was pulled form his thoughts by the sound of a voice calling for the boy he considered a nephew. No, it's calling for this timeline's Luke.

"Hey Luke! You're back early, I thought you and Solo were on perimeter duty for another hour or so. Did you find something?" Luke just smiled at the young man who had black hair and a mustache.

"Nah, we just got an early relief from two newbies. They wanted to help any way they could and Han and I wanted a break." At this, the two boys laughed, and Ben could tell that they were long-time friends. The other man put his arm around Luke.

"So anyway, Wedge and I were wondering if the three of you wanted to join us for a game of sabacc tonight. Usual time and place." Luke, Han, and Leia looked at each other and seemed to come to a silent agreement. Then Leia smiled.

"As long as you don't mind loosing all your money, Lieutenant Darklighter." At this, all four of them laughed, and Darklighter began to walk away. Ben was amazed that the man didn't seem to notice the other members of the group.

"Ok, I'll let Wedge know. See you guys later!" To this he received a chorus of "See you later, Biggs!" from the other three before they continued their way through the base.

After this exchange, Ben tapped into The Force and felt the atmosphere of the base. While there was a large undertone of caution and awareness, the majority of the base felt lighter and at ease. This surprised Ben, who had expected a more reserved presence with a sense of urgency. He took this to mean that those on the base felt that they were relatively safe here, which gave Ben a small comfort.

As Luke, Leia, and Han led them through the base, Ben noticed another thing. The base itself almost appeared to have been carved into the ice, and the entire base also had a deep chill to it. He felt Anakin shiver next to him, and he smiled. Despite not having lived on a desert planet for more than three decades, his former padawan always got colder more quickly than anyone else in their group. Luke noticed this and smiled.

"I know what you're feeling, Aaron. When we first got here I was constantly running laps around the room to get warm. I believe Leia convinced R2 to take a holo of it once." At this the young man glared at the princess, but it was without real hostility. It was obvious to Ben that the three of them were very close.

"First things first. Han and I will take all of you to get warmer clothes, while Leia goes and contacts command. Are you hungry? I'm sure we can find you something to eat." At this, Padme (or Pam?) spoke up.

"What exactly do you mean, contact command? Aren't they here on this base? If not, who runs it?" Luke, Leia, and Han just looked at each other. Then Leia turned to them.

"I keep forgetting that you don't know anything about this timeline, nor about what sort of situation we are in. Technically speaking, Luke and I are in charge of this base and Han helps us. This is actually an outpost base, and there is not a main one as that would be too risky. Instead, we organize through extremely heavily coded transmissions." This surprised Ben, and he saw the same surprise on the faces of everyone else in the group. Leia (or Lucy? At some point he'd figure it out) spoke up at this.

"Wait, so they're putting this entire base in the hands of two 22-year-olds and their friend? Why? Is your organization that hard pressed for leaders, or are the three of you just that good?" Lucy's voice was filled with surprise, but also a small amount of awe. She was amazed that her counterpart was apparently in charge of an entire base of people. No one in their group though expected Han to burst out laughing.

"Just that good? Well you can say that. The woman who single-handedly delivered the plans of The Death Star to the Rebellion. The man who shaak-eyed a two by two meter target at 500 meters, destroying The Death Star. Without a tracking computer at that! To say that these two are "just that good" is like saying that the galaxy is big." Ben raised his eyebrows at this. As Anakin's children, his Luke and Leia had done some pretty amazing feats in their time as padawans. Nothing quite as extravagant as Han was describing, however. Luke was clearly very attuned to The Force, but he wasn't quite sure about Leia yet. He remembered that Luke had mentioned something about himself being on Tatooine with the boy. He would have to question them later, after they had spoken to command.

The others in the group appeared to be just as surprised as Ben. Anakin and Padme especially did not appear happy that their children appeared to have such hazardous lives. Yes, this timeline defiantly appeared to have a lot more hardship and conflict than their own.

Well, with Mon Mothma as the new Chancellor, with Padme and Bail being her main supporters, there is bound to be less conflict in the galaxy.

However, Ben took note, Both Luke and Leia seemed to brush off the extreme praise that Han gave them.

"The whole operation would have been a failure if Luke hadn't come and rescued me from Vader and Tarkin."

"And I wouldn't've even been on Yavin IV if you hadn't taken Obi-Wan and I to Alderaan..."

Again, their statements were received with raised eyebrows from those who didn't know the whole story (Ben had a feeling this was going to happen a lot).

The group continued through the base, eventually reaching a set of twisting hallways that split in two directions. Leia started heading towards the hallway to the right, while Luke and Han led the group to the left.

After the group was outfitted with much warmer clothing (which Anakin graciously accepted, to the amusement of everybody and the understanding of Luke), Han and Luke led them towards the barracks. They managed to find an empty pair of rooms together that were fairly close to where Luke Leia and Han were. After everyone was settled in, Luke and Han left the group to sit and discuss their next course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of just a fluff chapter, to show our dimension jumpers that the time of The Empire is a hard one, and to establish Luke Leia and Han as the leaders that they are.
> 
> Anyway, the usual, review, follow and favorite! See you guys next time!


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Luke R.S. is Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering writing about the AU that the Skywalkers and co. come from. I could write it as a series of one-shots that is separate to this story, or I can write them as part of the story as in-between acton chapters. If you have a preference, please let me know in the comments!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Just a side note: for clarity purposes, I've decided that in speech only will I be using the fake names. In thoughts, the Luke and Leia from canon will be in italics.

Before today, Luke Ruwee Skywalker had thought he'd seen it all. As the son and padawan of one of the Order's most powerful and well-known Jedi (not to mention a member of the Jedi High Council), Luke had been to more planets and systems than he could count, always at his uncle's side, and almost always accompanied by his father, Leia and Aunt Ahoska (although the latter two were not always planned or Council sanctioned).

Today quickly changed that mentality. It only took Luke a couple minutes in the Alliance base to know that it was something completely different than what he had ever experienced before, even while on Republic cruisers and flying starfighters. Although the Clone Wars had ended, there had been a few uprisings over the years, and Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Luke, and Leia (or "The Five" as the media liked to call them) had been sent on several occasions to settle the situation.

Luke didn't think anything could've prepared him for this though. Already, this new world was proving to be more of a challenge than any other mission, perhaps combined. It was a galaxy without democracy, a world run by tyrants. It was a galaxy where the weak and innocent suffered and were without hope. Most importantly, however, it was a galaxy where his parents were dead and his sister and he had been raised apart with no knowledge of the other.

Luke didn't know what he would be like without his family. They were always there for him, especially Leia. The twins always turned to each other for help, even before going to their parents. It was Leia who'd managed to help him when he'd crash-landed on Dagobah a few years ago. Luke was there (snickering in the background) when Leia was infuriated by a captain who helped The Five on a mission after Anakin had wrecked (yet another) ship and was able to calm his sister down. (Although now that he thought of it, that man had looked an awful lot like Han Solo.)

Suddenly, Luke heard his mother and sister gasp and looked up, pulled out of his thoughts. To his utter surprise, there was a blueish figure standing in the middle of the room. Luke recognized it as a Force Ghost. Once or twice he had seen the ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn, Uncle Obi's master. He had been there on a few occasions, ranging from when the twins became padawans to Luke's unexpected trip to Dagobah.

This Force Ghost was an old bearded man who wore Jedi robes. Luke felt like he should know the figure, but he couldn't put his finger on why until his father cried out.

"Master?!" The ghost smiled.

"Hello, old friend. It certainly has been a long time." If "Obi-Wan" hadn't confirmed it, Luke wouldn't've recognized the man. He had aged a lot more than the Uncle Obi that he knew. His beard was a lot longer, his hair a lot more unkept. His eyes, however, were the same eyes that Luke had grown up knowing. Padme, as usual, was the first in the family to recover from the shock.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. The Luke of this timeline told us that you spent almost 20 years on Tatooine with him. I can only assume that you did so in order to protect him. Thank you." The ghost (Ben, Luke decided) gave Padme a small smile. Uncle Obi also smiled.

"Well I know that if I was put in that situation I would certainly do my best to protect not only Luke but Leia as well. Am I right to assume that you had something to do with the fate of both twins?" At this, Ben laughed.

"Oh how I've miss you, senator. How I've miss all of you." Before anything else could be said, however, the door opened and there stood _Luke_ , _Leia_ , and Han, all of whom stared at Ben with mouths agape.

"Ben? Is that really you? How can you be here?" Unlike Luke, _Luke_ appeared to be in shock at seeing the old Jedi Master. Luke guessed that this mean his counterpart had never seen a Force Ghost before. _Leia_ appeared to recover a lot quicker than her companions.

"General Kenobi, is what they say true? Are _Luke_ and I twins?" The look on Ben's face gave the princess her answer. She nodded, accepting this revelation. _Luke_ , however, looked upset and angry at the confirmation.

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew that it was _Leia_ who left the message in R2. You knew that my sister might very well die, but you didn't tell me. Has my whole life been just one big lie? My aunt and uncle didn't tell me the truth as to who my father was. Before today I didn't even know my mother's name. Three years ago on Tatooine, when R2 came to you with the message from _Leia_ , you pretended that you didn't know who she was. You didn't tell me that she was my sister right then and there. When I resisted going to Alderaan with you, you didn't tell me. You don't think that telling me that my sister was in danger would have caused me to want to go help her? If we had acted sooner, we could've found the Jawas sooner. We might have been able to save Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. We might have been able to save Alderaan!" As he talked, _Luke's_ voice grew steadily louder until he was almost shouting at Ben. The ghost just stood and took the verbal abuse, letting _Luke_ get his emotions out. When he was done, _Leia_ looked like she had just realized something.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you. You knew who _Luke_ and I were. You knew that we were twins. You probably had a hand in our separation." Ben's guilty look only fueled the princess's anger.

"Did my parents know? Does High Command know? They've already guessed who _Luke_ is, but did they already know and just pretend to not? WHO KNEW?" _Leia_ screamed the last sentence, and Luke wondered how no one had come to check if everything was alright. Given the princess's temper (which matched Leia's exactly), it was likely that it was common enough that she was shouting that it did not cause suspicion. Ben gave _Luke_ and _Leia_ apologetic looks. Luke however, recognized his face to be the one that Uncle Obi used in negotiation when he wasn't giving everything away. The ghost was still hiding something.

"When the two of you were born, I was there. As you both probably know, you were born two days after The Empire rose. Well the day The Empire rose is also the day that your father died. I was with your mother at the time, and managed to get her to safely to Polis Massa, and we were met by Bail Organa and Yoda. The med droids did what they could, but without Anakin, your mother had lost the will to live. She lived long enough to give birth and name the two of you, then she died.

"After much discussion, Bail, Yoda and I agreed that it would be best to separate the two of you for your protection. Yoda exiled himself to Dagobah, and Bail took you, _Leia_ , home with him to Alderaan, telling all but Breha that you were a war orphan. Meanwhile I took you, _Luke_ , to Owen and Beru. I told them that you were Anakin and Padme's son, but they did not know of _Leia_. The fewer people who knew of either of you, the better. Only those who were there when you were born, that is Yoda, Bail and myself, knew that Padme gave birth to twins. Your mother was buried on Naboo, and everyone believed that her child had died with her."

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. This timeline was proving to be just full of more and more bad news. He looked to his family, and they all had shocked and heartbroken expressions on their faces, which Luke was sure he also had. When he looked to his counterpart, however, he saw that _Luke_ , _Leia_ , and Han were more mad than surprised.

"So we were both lied to our whole lives. Why? For what purpose? Why did we have to be separated at all?" for the first time, the princess's hard professional exterior broke, and Luke could see that she was falling apart inside.

"You two are the only ones able to stop Vader and the emperor. You're our only hope." This was the wrong thing to say.

"So that's all we are to you. We're just weapons for you to use in your religious war agains the Sith. We're just pawns in your game. I know the ways of the Jedi, General. My father made sure I was well versed in them, despite our situation. If I remember correctly, the Jedi are against all attachment to others, against emotion itself. The Jedi were not allowed to marry or have a family. This was taken to the point of children being taken from their parents at 2 or the species equivalent to be raised in the Temple on Coruscant. While many thought the Jedi to be protectors and peacekeepers, others, mostly those whose children had been taken by the Jedi, saw them as nothing more than self-righteous beings who took children from their parents.

"You cannot imagine how disappointed your revelation had made me feel, Master Jedi. My father always held you in high value, and as a result so did I. But what I've just learned as made me question not only where I come from, which is something I could have handled, but the morals of The Jedi Order. It has made me wonder what sort of Republic could allow the Jedi to have so many freedoms. It has made me rethink bringing the Republic back as it was. It has made me realize that while The Empire is horrific and needs to be destroyed, The Republic as it was cannot be reinstated but needs to be revised." And with that, Princess Leia Organa turned on her heel and left the room.

Ben made to follow the princess, but _Luke_ got in his way. Seeing that Ben was a ghost, _Luke_ couldn't actually stop the man, but Ben stopped anyway.

"Don't you think you've done enough already? She doesn't want to see you. And to be honest, I don't blame her. Stay away from her. Actually, stay away from both of us.

"You lied to me, Ben. You made me believe that the only difference between a Jedi and a normal person was training and an ability to use The Force. You didn't tell me that my father had been forbidden from loving my mother or that their marriage was a secret. When Uncle Owen told me that Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead, I thought it was his tactic to keep me form going to you because he thought you were just a crazy old man trying to relive the glory days. Now I think he might have been partially right. Was everything you told me that day a tactic to try and get me to follow you? Did you ever care about me at all? Or do you only see me as a replacement of my father?" _Luke_ left the room, going the opposite direction of his sister. Luke could barely register what had just happened. Uncle Obi raised an eyebrow at his counterpart.

"I take it you didn't play nearly as large of a part in the twins' lives as I did." To everyone's surprise, Han started laughing. It was a hollow laugh with no humor in it.

"Oh that's great, coming from you. You know, when I took you and _Luke_ on the _Falcon_ , I never expected to be involved in anything other than a quick freighting job. I didn't expect to be involved in the Rebellion, I didn't expect to become friends with those two. But I did, and do you wanna know why? Because of you. Because someone had to be there for them, but no one was. But you should've been. You should've been there."

Ben opened his mouth to speak, but Han wouldn't let him. Suddenly Han Solo, someone who Luke had taken to be a relatively calm man, was shouting, no, screaming at Ben.

"You weren't there, old man. You weren't there with _Leia_ for the weeks after destroying The Death Star, when any little thing could remind her of her parents, which in turn would cause her to break down crying. And when I mean her parents I mean Bail and Breha, because like _Luke_ she was lied to her whole life about her parentage. You weren't there when she came to _Luke_ and I in the middle of the night because she couldn't bear to be alone with her thoughts. You weren't there the countless times she's cried herself to sleep. She lost her entire planet. Everyone that she grew up with and loved is dead.

"You weren't there for _Luke_ when he realized what destroying The Death Star actually entailed. You weren't there when he broke down realizing that he had killed a quarter of a million beings in the name of saving billions. In one minute, he had more blood on his hands than the rest of the Rebellion combined. You weren't there when he broke down because in the rapidness of events the fact that his aunt and uncle were murdered didn't sink in. You didn't see the horror on his face when he remembered seeing their charred and burned skeletons. You weren't there when he realized that he had been lied to his entire life about who he was and where he came form. That his aunt and uncle knew who his father was but kept it from him. You weren't there when he realized that he didn't know who he was anymore.

"You weren't there for the memorial service we held after Yavin. It was for all those who died in the battle as well as all those of Alderaan. We even included your sorry ass and their aunt and uncle. You didn't see the looks on their faces, realizing that it was harder to be a survivor than not.

"You. Weren't. There. They look like strong leaders now, but three years ago, they were just two scared teenagers who lost everything. I was the one who was there for them, I was the one who supported them and challenged anyone who crossed them. Because you weren't. Just like you weren't there to save their father. In fact, you trained the man that killed him." And with that, Han Solo left the room in pursuit of his friends, leaving the room behind him stunned to silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter title: In Which Old Ben Kenobi Gets a Long-Overdue Talking To
> 
> In continuation of the top author's note (I didn't want to give away that I brought Old Ben in so early) canon Obi Wan will be thought of as Ben to all characters and AU Obi-Wan will stay Obi-Wan, or Uncle Obi to AU Luke and Leia, and sometimes General Kenobi to canon Leia.
> 
> Leia's views on the Jedi reflect my own. I feel that Bail would have at least given her a little information on the Jedi once Leia was old enough to not talk about it in public.
> 
> I personally have no clue where that Han Solo rant came from. Probably just my inner thoughts about some stuff that came out in Han. We only see the good, mostly happy times in Star Wars. We have the Empire presented to us as heartless people. We don't see that most of them were innocent bystanders.
> 
> This chapter was longer than I anticipated, but hey, it's getting me more ideas for what I want to do with this story. There was a huge amount of dialogue in this chapter. That kinda just happened.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this darker turn in the story. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Not sure yet?


	5. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which The OT Trio talks to The PT Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So this is where the action in the story starts to pick up. Since there's an alive version of Anakin and Obi-Wan, I'm not going to be sending Luke to Dagobah, at least not yet. Don't worry through, Yoda will be brought into this mess at some point! Yoda speak, there will be. At least attempted Yoda speak.
> 
> So this chapter is a first glimpse at the difference between the two timelines. Basically where canon went wrong, the AU went right. As we go on the AU characters will give out more and more information.

_Luke_ didn't know how, but he found himself in the hanger of the Hoth Rebel base. Once he realized where he was, he went to his X-wing and began tinkering with it. While he wasn't the best of mechanics, he knew more than a lot of the others, mostly from experience gained on Tatooine. Their vaporators always seemed to have something wrong with them. R2, who had been in the hanger when _Luke_ arrived, rolled over and handed _Luke_ the tools he needed, often before the boy had to ask. _Luke_ didn't know how the droid always seemed to know what he needed, but right now he was extremely grateful for it. He didn't feel like talking.

"I had a feeling I would find you here."

Startled, _Luke_ hit his head on the bottom of his X-wing. Biting back a curse, he moved out from under it and looked for the source of the voice. He stopped when he saw Anakin Skywalker standing before him. To _Luke's_ surprise, R2 rolled over to Anakin, beeping excitedly. It was the most energetic that he had ever seen the droid. What surprised him even more was that Anakin respond to the droid's beeps. _Luke_ was the only one besides 3PO who was able to understand the astromech.

"Yes, buddy, it's me. Not the Anakin you know though. We'll explain later. Can you give Luke and I a minute?" R2 beeped and rolled away. Anakin noticed that _Luke_ was staring and raised an eyebrow.

"You can understand him? I'm the only one who can do that!" Anakin smiled.

"That's something you got from me, or rather your father. I've always been able to understand droids, usually more than I can understand organics. I even built a protocol droid when I was nine. He's usually not far from R2. C-"

"3PO? Yeah. Uncle Owen bought him and R2 off of some Jawas. That's what started this whole thing. Me joining the Rebellion I mean. You built him? When you were nine?" _Luke_ couldn't help but be impressed. Despite all the tales of Anakin Skywalker that he'd heard from gossip around the men, _Luke_ wanted to hear about it from the man himself. Or rather, a version of him. He had to remember that this wasn't really his father. It was just someone who looked, acted, and shared some memories with.

"How much do you know about me, _Luke_?" The question started the young man, who sat on the floor next to his fa- Anakin.

"Not much. I grew up thinking that you were a navigator on a spice freighter. I wan't told anything about mother growing up. Thinking back on it, I'm not even sure if Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru even knew who she only things I know to be true are what Ben told me about you: that you were a Jedi who fought in The Clone Wars, you were an amazing pilot and fighter, and that you were close to Ben."

"Well first of all, Owen is actually my step brother, not related in any way by blood. His father married my mother after he freed her from slavery." This got _Luke's_ attention.

"WHAT?" Anakin gave the young man a sad smile.

"I was born into slavery. For the first three years of my life, we were owned by Gardulla the Hutt. She lost us betting on pod races to a Toydarian named Watto. Soon after that, Watto discovered that I was a good pilot and started making me race pods. That's how I earned my freedom when I was nine. When your mother, Obi-Wan, and his master Qui-Gon were stranded on Tatooine, I managed to win a race and earn both the parts they needed to fix their ship and my freedom. I had to leave my mother behind, though."

"When I was nineteen, I started having visions of my mother's death. I eventually found my way to Tatooine, and found out that she had been kidnapped and toured by the Tuscan Raiders. I just barely managed to save her. I don't know what happened to your grandmother, but if you did not know her she must've died before you were born." _Luke_ looked down, digesting this information.

"I had no idea. Uncle Owen refused to talk about you or mother no matter how many times I asked. There were so many times growing up that I wished that one of you would show up and take me away on adventures." The young man looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Well I'm here now. I may not be the father you lost, but hopefully I can give you an idea on who he was. I'm not going to lie, this is as hard for me as it is for you. I don't spend every day talking to alternate timeline versions of my son. But I also know that you are so like him that you will be a great Jedi someday, and so will your sister. Already so many people look up to you here, and I am sure that this timeline's version of your mother and me are extremely proud of you. I know I would be." _Luke_ smiled up at Anakin, grateful for his support. Then Anakin's face turned more serious.

"But also know that Ben is there for you too. I know Obi-Wan better than anyone. He was my master, my brother, my best friend. He raised me. And I know that if he had been given the ability, he would've raised you too. I watched Ben's body language as he was talking. There is something that he's still hiding from all of us, but I know that it is for a good reason. When I was your age I would've tried to wear him down until he caved and told me, but I've learned over the years that your uncle does everything for a reason. Please, just give him a chance to make this right." _Luke_ just nodded, but he didn't say anything for a minute.

"It's just that when Ben told me the truth of who you were, I realized that I was lied to my whole life. I thought Ben would be the person to tell me the truth for once. Then I find out that I also have a twin sister that Ben didn't tell me about, even when R2 showed the hologram message of her asking for help from him. _Leia_ told me afterwards that her father, Bail that is, told her stories of Ben during The Clone Wars when she got old enough to understand that she couldn't repeat them. As it turns out through, both of us were lied to. It hurts, you know? Why did they do it? Why did everyone around us lie?"

Not sure what else to do, Anakin pulled _Luke_ into a hug.

* * *

 _Leia_ found herself sitting in one of the many many hallways of Hoth Base. She didn't know how she got there or even where in the base she was, which was a feat given that she had designed the base. She sat with her back against the cold wall, her head in her hands, but she couldn't bring herself to cry.

She wasn't sure how long she was there for, but she eventually heard footsteps down the hall, but Leia didn't look up until someone sat down next her her. When she did, she saw Padme, who gave the young woman a sad smile.

"I know that I'm not Breha, and that you don't think of me as your mother, but I still see you as my daughter. And now that I'm here, just know that if you need someone to talk to you can come to me. I'm not trying to replace Bail and Breha, but rather act in their name. In our timeline, they adopted a little girl named Winter. She's the same age as you and Luke, and the three of you are quite close." Padme sighed.

"I know that you probably are a little uncomfortable around all of us and are a little unsure how to act. Don't think that any of us expect you or _Luke_ to act like the versions from our timeline. You have different upbringings, different lives, and are different people. But know that we are here for you. Not only Anakin, Obi-Wan, and I, but also your other selves and Bail. You have a huge support system now."

"I won't pretend to understand what you're going through or give unwanted advice. I know what it feels like to be on the receiving side of that. But I also know what it's like to feel like you're all alone in this galaxy. Remember that you're only human. You need to mourn, you need to feel. You're allowed to break down every once in a while. You're allowed to need the help of others."

"I know what it's like to feel like you're the reason people are dying. When I was queen, there was a blockade over Naboo. I was given the chance to sign a treaty to make the blockade legal, but I refused. As a result I was sent a message about a catastrophic number of casualties. The message turned out to be false, a ruse to try and get me to sign the treaty, but for a week I thought I was the cause of hundreds of thousands of deaths. In the process of regaining the planet by force I did lead people to their deaths, good men and women who gave their lives for their planet. I was fourteen." At this, _Leia_ looked up. She knew of the blockade, but only through the lens of Imperial propaganda. Again Padme sighed.

"My point is that you aren't alone, and you aren't the only one to feel the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders. But you're a Skywalker a Naberrie and an Organa. You come from a family of slaves and queens, generals and laymen, senators and Jedi. You are stronger than you realize." Padme looked over, and saw that _Leia_ was crying. Quickly, she pulled the younger woman into her arms.

"Can you tell me about them? Our family? Before, I knew that knowing about my birth family would be impossible, so I never thought about it. The revelation that _Luke_ is my brother made me realize that I want to know about them, even if I'll never know them." Padme nodded as _Leia_ sniffed.

"It's been hard. _Luke_ and Han try, but they just don't understand. Han is an orphan and while _Luke_ lost his-our aunt and uncle, his world was never bigger than their moisture farm until he left Tatooine. Neither of them know what it's like to loose almost everyone they've ever known. And while they've both let me mourn, I don't think I'll ever stop. And I don't want to. The day I forget what happened to Alderaan, the day I stop fighting for them, well that's the day that I've lost sight of who I am."

The two of them sat on the cold floor, both mourning those they had lost.

* * *

Han found himself, like he usually did when upset, on the _Falcon_. He didn't know where Chewie was, but the wookie was not on the ship. He sat in the cockpit of his beloved ship, trying to calm himself down. Han had no clue where his outburst had come from. Half the things he had said he didn't even realize he had noticed.

Han didn't move at first when he heard someone entering the cockpit. When he looked up to tell them to go away, he was faced with none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi. He watched as he sat down in the cockpit behind the copilot's seat.

"What do you want? Look, I'm not going to apologize for what I said back there. I honestly have no clue where some of that came from, but I mean every word. The old man let himself be killed by Vader and left _Luke_ and _Leia_ alone. If I hadn't been there for them I don't know who would've. _Luke_  refused to show his friends from Tatooine his grief, and _Leia_ had lost almost everyone she'd ever known. I've done my best, but I'm only one man. I can only do so much." To Han's surprise, the older man only gave him a smile.

"I'm not here to try to correct you or belittle you. It is extremely admirable what you have done. My other self left as soon as you did. I daresay that you gave him quite the shock, which is something to congratulate you on." Obi-Wan sighed.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. While _Luke_ and _Leia_ look like the twins that I've known since birth, they are not them. They are different people than my nice and nephew. They act different, have different histories. Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka, and I may be their family, but you're the one who knows them best. If we are to be there for them as we want to, we'll need your help. I believe that together, the ten of us - yourself, both sets of twins, Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka, Bail and I - can bring change to this galaxy. But in order to do that we need to trust each other." Han looked over at the Jedi Master.

"You know, before I met the other you and _Luke_ I didn't believe in The Force. I just thought it was some ancient religion that didn't mean anything. But I've seen things these past three years that have changed my mind. I don't understand it or try to, but it's there. I'm here to support those two in any way that I can. And if you guys want to help I'm all for it. But know that those two like to keep to themselves most of the time. I'll help where I can, but I'm not giving any promises. They're the two most stubborn people that I know." Obi-Wan laughed at this.

"They get it from both of their parents. My timeline's Luke and Leia are the same way." Obi-Wan became serious once again.

"I will not lie to you. I know myself. While Ben told the truth just now, there is something that he is hiding, some truth that he is protecting even from the grave, which can only mean one thing. Whatever we do not know is vital to understanding what went wrong with this timeline, what happened that made the Empire rise here but not there. And it is a truth that we may not want to know. But I'm sure it has something to do with Anakin. I could just tell from the way that Ben looked at him." Obi-Wan was about to continue, but there was a loud bell that rang throughout the base. He started, his hand going to his lightsaber, but Han only stood up and stretched.

"Come on, old man. It's dinner time. We can talk Operation Skywalker later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't mean this to be such a moody chapter. It just happened.
> 
> I decided to show all of them in a little bit of a vulnerable state. We don't really get to see much of that in the movies.
> 
> Also, I know that Obi-Wan excluded Chewie from the head count. Remember, he doesn't know about him yet.
> 
> Next chapter: bonding time and a training session!


	6. Dinner and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leia S. Skywalker is surprised multiple times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it's been many months. College happened. Then writer's block came for a visit. So yeah.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry, but the training scene probably sucks. It's my first FanFiction story, so please keep that in mind when reading it.
> 
> One thing that I changed from a previous chapter: I decided to make Leia Ahsoka's padawan, and Luke is now Obi-Wan's. I've gone back and changed it, but I just wanted to point it out here so no one is confused later. I'm considering giving Anakin a different padawan. She won't be coming to this timeline, but she would be discussed.
> 
> THERE IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. PLEASE READ IT
> 
> Ok, now that that's out of the way, here we go!

When Leia Shmi Skywalker entered the mess hall with Luke and Uncle Bail, she wasn't quite sure what to expect. She figured it would be like the mess halls of the Temple, only encased in ice and freezing. She didn't expect to find a relatively small and extremely cramped room filled with boxes of ration bars and a few tables. She certainly didn't expect to see her parents, Uncle Obi, and Aunt 'Soka sitting with Han, her and Luke's counterparts, and a wookie. Sensing them, Dad looked up and waved them over before turning back to _Luke_ and Uncle Obi. Leia looked at Luke and Uncle Bail, both of whom shrugged at her before the three of them met with the larger group. When they got there, Han smiled, whispering over to them aside from the energetic conversation between _Luke,_ Uncle Obi and Dad.

"Sorry we don't have much beyond ration bars and prepackaged food. Ana-Aaron joked that it wasn't much worse than those of The Clone Wars. This sparked the current conversation of those two recounting war stories. _Luke_ has hung on to every word. He doesn't know anything about either of his parents beyond that Anakin was a Jedi." By this time, everyone else had noticed that Leia and the others had joined them. _Leia_ turned to them.

"Hey, glad to see you've found the place! I was going to go find you, but Aaron said to just let you guys find it yourselves. Something about sensing his, Ben and Ava's Force Signatures?" She turned to Dad, who nodded.

"See? I told you they'd find it. Plus, Liam's stomach is bottomless, so there's no way he would be able to skip dinner." Leia rolled her eyes at her father while the others laughed at the insulted look on Luke's face. He was always making jokes like that.

After that, dinner remained uneventful and eventful at the same time. Dad, Uncle Obi, and Aunt 'Soka joked around, recounting war stories to everyone else. Leia noticed that her brother's counterpart was hanging on to every word. While Han was pretending to be disinterested, she could tell that really he was fascinated by the stories being told. Her counterpart talked with Mom and Uncle Bail about politics, everything from The Clone Wars Era to how The Republic was functioning in their timeline. Unfortunately, this left Leia to engage in one-sided conversation with the wookie, Chewbacca, who was apparently Han's copilot. While she was able to understand enough to understand the basics of what he was saying, she wasn't nearly as good at languages as her uncle.

Once they were finished, Dad stood and stretched.

"Well, what's next on the agenda? Didn't you say that we were going to speak with High Command?"

Leia watched her counterpart shrug. "I contacted them, but they all are busy until tomorrow morning. I figured that we could just relax tonight and get to know each other better. We'll work on what to do and how to get you back tomorrow."

"Actually," _Luke_ spoke up, "I was wondering if Aaron and Ben could show me some lightsaber combat. I've been entirely self-taught since Obi-Wan died, and I could really use some help." Dad and Uncle Obi looked at each other, coming to a silent agreement.

"We can certainly do that. Actually, we can train both you and your sister. We have already done it once, I'm sure a second time won't kill us." Uncle Obi joked, smiling at The Skywalker Twins, who rolled their eyes at him. Leia noticed that her counterpart looked a little skeptical about lightsaber training, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

For a second time in as many hours, Leia was surprised at the appearance of Echo Base and apparent lack of funding. The area that _Luke_ had been using for training was little more than a storage room where he had cleared out an area. He turned and grinned sheepishly at them.

"I know it's not much, but I had a hard time even getting this. It sort of just happened as the supplies in here was used." Dad just smiled at him.

"That's fine, son. Just show us what you know."

It was clear from the moment that _Luke_ started that he was nowhere near the level of the Skywalker Twins. As he went through his exercises, Leia recognized them as the ones that Younglings went through at the Temple. She and Luke had mastered them as 7-year-olds. Given that he had only been training for 3 years, self-taught at that, Leia had to give _Luke_ some credit. He was doing better than most would in his situation. Uncle Obi nodded his agreement when Dad voiced this. Even so, _Luke_ looked a little disheartened when he learned that what he had been working on was for children.

"Don't worry too much about it, young one," Uncle Obi reassured him, "Most Jedi from our galaxy start their training as soon as they can walk. The twins here have been taught about The Force since they could understand what their father was saying. The little progress you have made is a monumental achievement. You started your training almost two decades later than most and only have had a few days of formal training. The dedication that you have given to your training is very impressive, not to mention a lot higher than that shown by both your father and your other self." Uncle Obi ended his speech with pointed looks not only at Dad and Luke, but also Leia. All three of them ducked their heads. His words had their desired effect though, because _Luke_ , _Leia_ , and Han all chuckled, and _Luke_ looked more confident about his progress.

Dad motioned for the twins to the center of the room. Knowing what their father wanted, both of them unhooked their lightsabers from their belts.

"Ok, my Luke and Leia. I'd like you guys to just spar a little. _Luke_ might like to adapt the style of his counterpart, but it's entirely possible that that won't be the case. Either way, these two haven't sparred in a while and are due for one." With that, Dad nodded, the signal for the twins to begin.

As Leia immersed herself into The Force, she could feel everything around her. Her parents, aunt and uncles, as well as _Luke, Leia,_ and Han. However, she focused on her brother, and felt him doing the same. As the two of them began to circle each other, Leia felt her brother's intention to move a split moment before he did, and raised her saber to block his.

Their spar continued like this. Blow after blow, either dodged or blocked by the other. The Skywalker twins had a reputation for having incredibly long duels, sometimes lasting up to half an hour. Still, it was nothing compared to Dad and Uncle Obi, who had once sparred for almost an hour and a half. Like their father and uncle, they also had the reputation of there rarely being a clear winner. This was exemplified when they ended in a stalemate, each twin having their saber at the neck of the other, both breathing heavily.

Leia looked over and saw that _Luke, Leia_ , and Han had awed looks on their faces. She laughed. "This is nothing. You should see Dad and Uncle Obi." The men in question just smiled at her.

"Princess, you need to make sure that you keep your saber just a tad lower. Your brother is taller than you but only just. Don't overreach and wear yourself down sooner than needed. Pilot, same thing only you're holding yours a little too far away from your body. And both of you need to remember to not rely on your Force bond so much. You're not always going to have one with the person you're sparring, and you for sure won't have one with an enemy. Other than that, though, excellent job both of you." The twins nodded at their father before heading to stand by their mother.

"I think that's enough for the evening. I suggest we all get a good night's sleep, it's been a long day for all of us." Uncle Obi said. Everyone else nodded in response, and the group started to head back towards the barracks.

Now realizing how exhausted she was, Leia could feel herself already starting to drift off. She could hear both versions of her brother talking to Dad, everything from ships to lightsabers. Mom, _Leia,_ and Uncle Bail picked up their conversation about politics. Uncle Obi and Aunt 'Soka were holding a sporadic conversation with each other about what to teach the twins next, Uncle Obi occasionally joining in to the politics conversation, Aunt 'Soka sometimes jumping in with Dad and both Lukes. Han and Chewbacca trailed behind everyone, speaking too softly for Leia to understand.

Somehow, she reached the room that she and Aunt 'Soka were sharing. Leia barely managed to get changed into some pajamas before collapsing on the (slightly uncomfortable) mattress and was asleep almost before her head reached the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I know the AU twins' middle names don't really ring nicely. But whatever.
> 
> As much as I would love to, I can't take credit for Anakin's nicknames for the twins. That goes to AngelDesaray in their Test of Time series. 100% recommend.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Again, I apologize for the ridiculous wait. I can't promise it won't happen again, but I'll do my best.
> 
> Next time: A meeting with the Rebel Alliance High Council.
> 
> *************IMPORTANT NOTE BELOW*************
> 
> I'd just like to address an issue that has come up a bit in the comments. I know the tone of this story has kinda turned into an analysis of everything the Jedi did wrong. That stems from the fact that I watch way too much Star Wars lore on YouTube (see my other story for proof) including a lot of videos that criticize the Jedi.
> 
> However, there's a method to my madness. In order to fix things for the future, you need to know the mistakes of the past. And getting Old Ben to recognize the flaws of the Jedi is a major step to this. And getting the canon twins to recognize the flaws and forgive the Jedi is important, but they also need to confront the fact that they both were lied to. I have always thought that Luke was a little too accepting of Ben's reasons for lying to him. I feel that psychologically he and Leia need to face it head-on. Beyond their initial reactions to Alderaan and Own and Beru, Leia and Luke never seem to grieve. They just jump right into "let's destroy the Death Star" mode. Alderaan is never mentioned again, and neither are Owen or Beru. I want this story to be the place where that doesn't happen.
> 
> And while I respect everyone's opinions, please remember that this is my story. If I think that the tone should be darker or that the characters should be upset about something, I can do that. If you, as one person put it "don't agree with such a dark and compassionless view" that's your choice. But find another story to read, because while the issue has been resolved (more like pushed aside and ignored) for now, I can guarantee that things will get serious, even dark. Because I can't imagine any way that Anakin's reaction to learning about Vader that wouldn't be slightly explosive. Both mentally and physically.


End file.
